


Actions Have Consequences

by Ember_in_Lonelyland



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Multiple Orgasms, Nooks (Homestuck), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sybian, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_in_Lonelyland/pseuds/Ember_in_Lonelyland
Summary: “Hmm… what to do with the little lowb100d bitch?” Equius Zahhak hissed as he towered over you, striding around your body. You were currently on your knees with your hands tied behind your back, your cheeks flushed with shame. As much as you wanted to plead your innocence, you knew better than to speak to a highblood when unspoken to. Besides, there was nothing you could say that could prove your hands were clean; Equius caught your red-handed.
Relationships: Equius Zahhak/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Actions Have Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Jegus... We seriously need to show Eridan, Gamzee, and Equius a little Ao3 love on here! I've been searching high and low for some good smut on them, but I've come up completely dry! This fanfiction is dedicated to all the other Equius lovers who have been searching for some good-ole fashioned smut on him.

“Hmm… what to do with the little lowb100d bitch?” Equius Zahhak hissed as he towered over you, striding around your body. You were currently on your knees with your hands tied behind your back, your cheeks flushed with shame. As much as you wanted to plead your innocence, you knew better than to speak to a highblood when unspoken to. Besides, there was nothing you could say that could prove your hands were clean; Equius caught your red-handed. 

Since you were a novice engineer yourself attempting to improve your work, you were curious how Equius was able to engineer such complex robots so effortlessly. You bombarded the indigo-blooded troll with inquiries about his machines and craft. Albeit, he refused to share his robotic intelligence with you because “he couldn’t risk such pivotal information being defiled by the hands of a lowblood such as yourself.” Indignant, you decided to steal some of his blueprints. Big mistake. No sooner than you had broken into his unoccupied hive, Equius returned, only to find you trying to make off with the blueprints. That led you to where you were now, as Equius tried to think up the perfect punishment to match the severity of the crime.

Suddenly, Equius’s face lit up and his lips curled up into a twisted snarl. 

“Oh, I have the most e%quisite punishment for you, pathetic lowb100d, since it's obvious you have no respect for your superiors,” Equius purred as he disappeared behind you to rummage through his closet for something. You heard him slam down a metal machine just behind you and you squirmed in place, attempting to get a look at it. 

“Keep still, lowb100d!” Equius hissed, slapping the back of your head harshly as tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. Without warning, you were abruptly picked up from your spot on Equius’s floor and placed on a cold metal device, something on it threatening to push past your clothed labia. 

“A-ah!” you cried out as Equius tsked. 

“Filthy whore, you can’t handle your punishment? And that’s not even the worst part…” Just as those words left Equius’s mouth, you heard the distinct click of a dial turning up before your head threw itself back in ecstasy. Your legs squeezed around the base of the machine as bolts as sharp as knives shuddered through your body while the machine under you rattled to life. Your tied hands balled into fists and struggled against the bindings. You would have to steady yourself onto the machine to keep from falling over. Suddenly, the vibrations got faster and more aggressive, causing your eyes to roll back in carnal pleasure. How lewd.

Your panties were soaked. You lolled out your tongue and babbled a string of desperate pleas and moans as the troll initiating all of this steps back into your view, noting the dial in his hands. Within mere seconds, you felt a coil in your core tightening with each vibration of the machine. You fell forward onto the floor as the machine kept rumbling under your nook. The fact that you still had your pants and panties on while you were riding the fuck machine frustrated you beyond belief. You needed to feel something inside you. At this point, you would have preferred Equius beating you to a bloody pulp.

“Awe, does the highb100d’s fuck-toy desire release?” Equius cooed, reaching down to lift your chin with his index finger so you could gaze up at him while you replied.

“Y-yes!” you moan, mindlessly gnashing your teeth together just to try and do something to take your mind off the unbearable pleasure. It was too perfect; the fact that you had no means of escaping the fuck machine underneath you no matter what you did, and you just had to take it. However, the reality was that you still had your clothes on and couldn’t get the penetration you needed because you that you were stuck doing this on Equius's terms, which only succeeded in irking you and arousing you. Your bulge throbbed in your pants and desperately wished to be released from the confinement of your jeans. The coil in your core was winding tighter and tighter and you just needed that one last thrust of the machine to throw you off the precipice of carnal perfection. Your climax was going to be the cherry on top of the fuck cake.

Equius cackled sadistically, catching your attention as he turned the dial down, and the vibrations began to rumble just below the spot in your heated nook that could throw you over the edge. 

“No!” you cried, hands tied behind you clenching and struggling. You were ready to do anything to chase your high, but Equius wouldn’t allow it. He wasn’t trying to satisfy you, he was punishing you. Equius could work you up all day and still not give you the satisfaction of release, and all because he had the power to. All because you were his disobedient little fuck kitten who needed to be put in her place. 

Every vibration of the machine was a cruel tease as it would never reach deep enough inside you, even though before Equius turned down the dial it already did a piss-poor job of that. All it did was massage inside your aching labia that wanted so much more than a weak graze over it. It desired to be thrust into, used, and abused. Your clothed nook tried to clamp down on the metal object moving inside you and you cried out desperately, thrashing and squirming around the machine. Equius seemed to have enough of that.

You heard the unzip of pants and removal of undergarments. All of a sudden, Equius’s dripping indigo tentabulge was inches away from your face. 

“Let’s put that lowb100d mouth of yours to good use, shall we?” he purred, thrusting his pelvis towards your face. You stood as still as a statue, frozen in shock, which was too long of a moment for the highblood. 

“Open your mouth, bitch!” he hissed, his tentabulge slamming towards your mouth, not asking for entrance but demanding it. You immediately complied, not wanting your punishment to be worse. Equius had effectively silenced you with his bulge as you felt it widen in your mouth. Your mouth was stuffed with his manhood and there was nothing you could do about it. Equius pulled out for a moment, but only for a moment before he thrust back in, repeating this action multiple times. As you felt the stimulation in your mouth while he face-fucked you, you cried out pitifully, wishing to feel a relief to the vexing tingle in your nook.

"Ah... that's an e%ceptional little lowb100d whore..." Equius moaned out as your warm tongue began to dubiously curl around his bulge encapsulated in your hot mouth. Though you couldn’t see his eyes through those broken sunglasses of his, you had a feeling they were narrowed in arousal. 

"This is all you're good for, petty slut... Though you can't seem to obey simple commands, you do e%cell at unspeakably 100d actions, like such." Equius snarled as he began to thrust into your mouth harsher than before, not a hint of mercy shown. Just as you were slightly adjusting to having his slimy pulsating bulge roughly plunged down your throat, you heard the click of a dial, saw the smirk on Equius's smug face, and then you felt the machine under you. It started vibrating frankly fear-invokingly pugnaciously, almost like the device wasn't meant for pleasure at all and was some peculiar new kind of combat device. It ripped through your pants, then your panties, and plunged deep into the depths of your nook as it vibrated, all the while Equius still kept thrusting into your agape mouth.

"N-NGH! A-AH! E-EQUIUS~ I-I'M G-GONNA-" you moaned, your words muffled by Equius's tentabulge. However, it seemed he already knew what you were attempting to utter as he leaned into your ear, still slamming his bulge into your mouth, and whispered,

"If you cum before me, y001 have a much STRONGER punishment awaiting you, lowb100d." Fuck. Oh jegus... You so desperately wanted to cum, but that warning wasn't to be taken lightly. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Your eyes rolled back in ecstasy and it felt like your insides were melting. You tried your best to bring Equius to his release just so you could reach your own release, flattening your tongue against the underside of his bulge to arouse him further. Your work didn't go fruitless, you noticed, as dozens of beads of sweat decorated Equius's face and his moans got louder and more obscene. Seeing this, you doubled your efforts, causing Equius's moan to raise a pitch higher and get to an octave that could seriously rupture your eardrums.

"F-Fuck!" he cried out before he finally reached his climax, a whole bucket's worth of indigo genetic material exploding into your mouth, a good amount of it escaping past your lips and splattering onto you. While Equius regained composure, you were still a whining and whimpering mess, begging for release as the fuck machine pounded into you.

"Mmm... alright. You've satisfied me today, lowb100d. As least you're not entirely hopeless..." Equius muttered that last part, but you were too far gone to even hear it. All you knew was that your superior, your master, Equius Zahhak the highblood, just gave you permission to finally cum.

"A-AHHH!" you let out an orgasmic moan as you finally came, releasing your own lowblood-colored genetic material from your clothed tentabulge. Your climax lasted at least ten seconds. It was long, brutal, and draining, but damn, you'd be lying if it didn't also feel like the most erotic thing you had ever experienced. Your pants were stained and viscous as you nearly fell over, just wanting to fall asleep after all that. However, something was wrong.

"W-Wait, E-Equius, you're not gonna t-turn off the m-machine?" you cried out as it just kept pounding into you, giving you so much attention while you were still so achingly sensitive down there.

"Give me a second, lowb100d, I need to change my shirt. This one has been drenched in more sweat than usual due to our activities." Equius stated austerely as he left his respiteblock to go find another shirt.

"W-WAIT, N-NO! F-FUCK!" you moaned out as another orgasm came ripping its way through you, but if Equius even heard you from outside his respiteblock, he made no words of acknowledgement audible to you. Your bulge quivered in your sticky jeans as genetic material spurted from it’s tip, the fluid leaking through your pants and splattering onto the floor. 

You definitely learned your lesson that day.


End file.
